


A Perfect Valentine (maybe)

by rollingmelon



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Couch Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, Monsta X Bingo, Slight OOC, Valentine's Day Fluff, main ship is hwh, the others are mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 09:03:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9714557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rollingmelon/pseuds/rollingmelon
Summary: Hyungwon wanted his valentine to be perfect, watching a movie he had been wanting to while cuddling on the couch. Of course, Hoseok would complete his day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I rushed this so i'm sorry for any mistake i made ;;;
> 
> alsoi'msorrytheymightbeslightlyoocbutyesobs  
> please enjoy ;;
> 
> also another entry for MXBingo : Winter edition ~
> 
> for the prompt : Canon

Hyungwon wanted it. 

 

He stated it clearly in an interview before.

 

“I want to spend my valentine watching the notebook with my loved one.”

 

So he did it, he kicked out the rest of the dorm ( _ except _ hoseok) out. That wasn’t hard because each of them had their own plans already. Hyunwoo and Minhyuk went to have their own dinner date at a hotel nearby, which also where they planned to spend their night in. Changkyun dragged Kihyun out to an amusement park date and joining the other couple at the hotel (they booked  _ separate _ rooms, don’t worry). Jooheon was bouncing happily when Gunhee picked him up, going downtown or something like that. 

 

The lanky guy also stated he want to cook something special for his loved one.

 

So he did, he ( _attempted_ _to_ ) cook some ramyeon. It is special enough for him right ? Considering he never went into the kitchen. And he didn’t burn anything down this time (only broke a bowl, but hey, it was his own bowl so no harm was done).

 

He glanced over the living room. 

 

Pillows ? _Check_. 

 

Popcorns ? _Check_.

 

Ramyeon ? _Check_.

 

Chocolates ? _Check_.

 

Blank-...  _ fuck _ , where’s the blanket ? Oh right, still in the bedroom.

 

Hyungwon exhaled, he made a mental note to bring the blanket over after changing his clothes. The only thing left was him getting ready, and Hoseok to come home. He took off the apron that was clinging onto his waist and put it back in the kitchen, a rare moment coming from him. But hey, it was a special day after all.

 

He went into the bathroom to take a quick shower and maybe gulping up some breath freshener. Who knows, maybe they’ll end up ditching the movie.

 

It didn’t take long for him to get ready, he prepared his outfit beforehand (like, 2 weeks before). He did put on some nice tint on his lips and maybe a  _ little  _ eyeshadow. Nothing too fancy, just enough to enhance his already rosy lips and clear eyes. He stared at his own reflection in the mirror, making sure nothing was weird. He fiddled with his bangs, making sure it was falling all over the right places to make sure his features stood out clearly. (Hey, he wanted to look perfect even though it was an in-house-date.)

 

It was 06:25 when he heard the front door open. Hyungwon basically leaped from the sofa and dashed to the front door, smiling brightly when he saw a rose bouquet hiding Hoseok’s face from view.

 

“Happy valentine Hyungwonnie.”

 

Hyungwon took the bouquet and hugged Hoseok tightly, almost pushing the older down. Lucky Hoseok was strong enough to hold his position. The older picked Hyungwon up and carried him in an awkward position (Hyungwon clinging like a koala while Hoseok kinda held his butt up) to the living room. The smell of ramyeon greeted him. 

 

“Did you cook ?”

 

“Mmhmm, it’s kinda cold now because you came back late. But i think it still tastes pretty okay ?” Hoseok laughed, he put his lover down on the sofa and sat beside him.

 

“Should I eat it now or ?”

 

“Just eat, I'll prepare the movie while you eat.”

 

So he did as he was told, slurping down the ramyeon (it needed more salt, but still delicious nonetheless) while Hyungwon surfed through Netflix, trying to find the movie he wanted to watch together. When the movie started, Hoseok was halfway done with his ramyeon. Didn’t took long for him to gulp down the soup.

 

\--------------------

 

By the end of the movie, the two of them had turned into a cocoon. Hyungwon snuggling onto Hoseok’s shoulder while the older had his hand around Hyungwon’s thin waist, blanket covering them. Hoseok enjoyed the sweet smell coming out from Hyungwon, it was subtle yet enough to leave an impression on him. He was not sure whether was it his shampoo or a cologne, but he knows he liked it.

 

“Hoseok.” Hyungwon called his name, breaking the silence. 

 

It was normal for the younger to call him by his name.

 

“Yes ?”

 

“... if you were stuck on Allie’s position… would you pick me ?”

 

Hoseok raised an eyebrow, “Silly you, of course I'd pick you anytime.”

 

Hyungwon snuggled closer, his lips pulled up into a tiny smile. He was happy, he did what he wanted and he did it with his most favorite person in the world;  _ Hoseok _ . 

 

“And you ? How about you ?” The older asked back.

 

“Hmm…. would I pick you ?”

 

“Hey !”

 

Hoseok poked his side, tickling him causing Hyungwon to stir. Too bad Hyungwon had no ability to escape, Hoseok was holding him tight. He held back his laughter, trying to fight his way out the attacks. It turned out to be a useless effort, because he ended up laughing hard. His eyes teared up from laughing too much.

 

“Answer me ~”

 

“S-stop it H-hoseok--” Hyungwon managed to spill out some words between his laugh.

 

“But you’ll answer okay.”

 

Hyungwon nodded, still laughing. Hoseok finally stopped, but he still held Hyungwon close to his chest.

 

“Hoseok, of course I'll pick you. Why would I ever think of marrying some random dude my parents chose ?”

 

Hoseok smiled brightly. He loosened his hold on Hyungwon and turned him so he could face him.

  
  
“... Hyungwonnie, I love you.”

 

Hyungwon smiled back with a gentle look in his eyes. Hoseok pressed his forehead together with Hyungwon’s. He traced the younger’s lips with his thumb, admiring how soft they were. Hyungwon felt his cheek were turning red slowly. He brushed off Hoseok’s hand and held it gently.

 

“I love you too, Hoseok.”

 

They finally shared a kiss. Not a rough one, only a soft-gentle kiss that showed how much they love each other.

 

(Their kiss turned out to be more, though. Because the rest of the member found both of them naked, asleep on the couch. Hoseok’s back all red with scratch mark and Hyungwon’s body with bite marks all over. Their make up artist would be pissed off with that one deep purple mark on Hyungwon’s neck and Hoseok’s collar bone.

 

“I am  _ never _ gonna sit on this couch ever again.” Their honey cursed silently.)

  
  



End file.
